


Call Me Maybe?

by elstar1



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstar1/pseuds/elstar1
Summary: I don't really know how to write them so maybe OOC.Sunghoon was stressed and Jaijin had been MIA for a while.They then had a day out to de-stress.this fic mentions the ongoing case but vaguely, if you're not comfortable with that, please don't read this





	Call Me Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> _Again, this is a fictional work. Not an accurate timeline, nor the actual facts. Writing this cos I feel like it_

Laying on his bed, Sunghoon huffed and puffed as he was fiddling with his phone. He couldn’t believe what the “news” and articles posted about him. Gone were the days when they wrote about what he wore or what he posted on his Instagram.  
His hard work to build up his reputation all destroyed, all because of his misplaced trust.  
He knew he shouldn’t be looking up his name or be online at all in this trying time, but he gotta admit that he’s sort of addicted to being online that he couldn’t help it.  
He even tried creating a private account to keep posting stuffs, but then decided against it as fans nowadays are too smart and too good at sleuthing.

He tossed his phone over to the other side of the bed. This time, it’s done softly, he can’t afford to get his phone broken yet again in a fit of anger. He grabbed Coco who was napping next to him and pulled him into his arms.  
The door suddenly creaked opened and Yoonji popped her head in,  
“Oppa, there’s someone waiting for you,” she announced, with a cryptic smile.  
“Tell them to go away, I don’t want to meet anyone,” Sunghoon whined as he continuously pet Coco who tried to escape his hold.  
“I’m sure you want to meet him, please come out, don’t let him wait too long.” Yoonji softly said, as she excused herself out of the room.  
Sunghoon turned his back to the door, letting Coco slipped away through the crack of the door.  
He laid there for several minutes, until his curiosity got the best of him.  
He got off his bed, slipped on a white hoodie over his white shirt and shorts.

He dragged his feet to the living room only to find Yoonji sitting alone there, sipping her tea.  
“Where’s the guy? Did he leave already?” Sunghoon said, annoyed.  
“He’s waiting for you downstairs, now, go!” Yoonji urged him.

Even though he so much rather to go back to his room and stay cooped up all day, he grabbed a white ball cap and exited the house, cursing and complaining about the mysterious visitor who wouldn’t wait for a few minutes.  
He pressed the button to open the gate of the apartment, and immediately halted.  
A familiar jeep was in front of him.

Sunghoon walked over to the jeep with a thumping heart. He peeked over to the driver side, “Hey, stranger.” He said in a calm manner.  
The spectacled man got startled.

“Hi...Hoon-ah.”  
Sunghoon and Jaijin stared at each other wordlessly for few seconds.  
“Get in,” ordered Jaijin as he unlocked the door.  
Feeling compelled to follow his order, Sunghoon got on the jeep and buckled up. As soon as he did that, Jaijin started to drive.

The jeep cruised over on the highway, with Sunghoon looking out of the window and Jaijin focused on the road.  
That was what he’s supposed to be focusing on anyway.  
“Keep your eyes on the road, Jaijin-hyung,” Sunghoon urged lazily.  
He caught Jaijin stealing glances at him for a few times already. Well, that’s because he was peeking at him through the reflection too.  
Jaijin looked slimmer than the last time they met.  
And it had been a long time.  
After that midnight meeting at YG office, to discuss their situation. He’s deeply sorry to the members for this to happen that he dared not show his face around them again until things get cleared. But the members did contact him in private after that, except this guy right here.

Sunghoon is sort of hurt over that, but after being with Jaijin for so long, he already know there’s no use to speculate or overthinking about how he really feels, and Sunghoon’s mind is already preoccupied over another more important matter than being sulky over that.

The took longer than he expected. A whole two and a half hours of journey without them talking, the only sound that filled up the jeep are the music from the radio. Jaijin’s playlist are full of some old pop and English songs.

The jeep finally slowed down, entering an unpaved road, sliding into what seemed like a parking lot, filled with two to three other vehicles.  
“Huh, where are we?” Sunghoon asked after scanning over the unfamiliar area.  
When he turned around, a black beanie was shoved in his face.  
“Here, wear this, you’re gonna attract too much attention with that hair,” Jaijin gruffly said as he awkwardly put on the beanie on Sunghoon’s hair.  
“Ugh, let me do it myself!” Sunghoon swatted away his hand, not letting him ruffled his hair into a mess.  
He tuck his platinum hair neatly under the beanie, then faced Jaijin and said, “Happy now?”  
“We’re doing this not to pleasure me, you know, I just don’t want our faces scattered over the net.” Jaijin stated in a matter of factly. Sunghoon pouted over that unnecessary lecture.  
“But yes, I’m happy cause you look cute.”  
That unexpected compliment made Sunghoon’s cheeks tinted pink.

Jaijin passed him a black overcoat to wear in that chilly autumn season as they were getting off the car. He said he knew Sunghoon wouldn’t bring his own.  
“You basically kidnapped me hyung, if you told me in advance, I’d be prepared!” Sunghoon glared at him.  
Jaijin chuckled, “Where’s the fun in that?”  
Sunghoon trailed behind Jaijin into the ordinary building that kind of looked like someone’s house. There’s no clear sign of the entry, so he was a bit wary of them intruding, but Jaijin was being nonchalant, pushing open the door.

“A barbeque place?” Sunghoon questioned, dumbfounded that they drove nearly three hours just to go have some grilled beef which could be found everywhere in Seoul.  
“I heard the reviews of this place is really good, two thumbs-up,” Jaijin said excitedly with sparkling eyes, literally raising his two thumbs up.  
Sunghoon sighed, he gave up on trying to understand his way of thinking.

They ordered four portions of beef with some side dishes, with the lady serving them confirming multiple times about the portions. After assuring her that they could definitely finish it, she got going, with worry still written on her face.

While waiting for the order, Jaijin cracked open a bottle of soju, pouring it into Sunghoon’s cup even when he said not to.  
“I’m the one that should be pouring that for you, hyung,”  
“Nah, I want to do this for you, just accept it, Hoon,” Jaijin insisted.

They both took the shots, with Sunghoon hissing after a sip. He watched amusedly how Jaijin downed the whole cup without pausing.  
Jaijin noticed him staring and looked a bit embarrassed, “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“Jaijin-hyung is really daebak, able to take shots like that~” Sunghoon, with his eyes crinkled, giggled.  
Jaijin extended his hand and softly touched the creases of Sunghoon’s eyes. Sunghoon got stunned by that sudden action.  
“I haven’t seen your eyes like that for so long now,” Jaijin blurted absentmindedly.  
Before he could replied, their order came, and Sunghoon silently breathed a sigh of relief.

Maybe it’s because of meat is his favourite food, but Sunghoon ate a lot that evening. He had not been eating well lately, often feeling to anxious and nauseous to force food down his throat. Or maybe, no, it’s definitely the company, a person he didn’t know he had been missing.

The dinner went joyful, with them teasing and bantering over idle matters, as if nothing else was going on, just two people enjoying themselves together without a care in the world.

The sun was setting when they finally left the restaurant. Sunghoon felt a bit sleepy from the full stomach. He’s worried about Jaijin.  
“Can you drive back? We could take turns.” He suggested.  
“Who said we’re going back?” Jaijin said without looking at Sunghoon.  
“Hng? What?”  
“Get in,” again, Sunghoon felt compelled to comply without any protest.

They then drove into a trailer park, looking a bit desolated. Granted, it’s not exactly camping season right now in the cold weather. They stopped in front of a neat compact trailer which came with a porch.

“Argh, hyung, why didn’t you tell me about this? I have nothing with me right now, not even a change of clothes!” He nagged furiously.  
“No worries, I bought extra clothes for you,” Jaijin tapped the backpack he was carrying.  
“Not just that, but what about my…”  
“I bring face masks for you too, sorry I don’t have any other cosmetics than the basic, but it’s just one night, and there’s no need for you to put on makeup when you’re with me,” Jaijin rummaged through his backpacks and took out the stuffs to lay them out for use.  
Sunghoon smirked at his answer, admiring Jaijin’s preparedness when planning this trip for him. He really knows Sunghoon well.

After cleaning up and resting a bit, they both stepped outside of the trailer onto the porch, setting up two chairs and a pack of beers. The night sky was clear but a bit cold, though it was bearable.

Jaijin cleared his throat before starting the conversation, “I saw those pictures of you at the phone repair centre, is it fixed yet?”  
Sunghoon almost spit his beer out, surprised by that absurd question.  
“Out of all the thing I’d expected you to ask, that was not on the list,” Sunghoon grumbled as he wiped his mouth.  
“Well, I kinda don’t want to ask about that case, since it will definitely ruin the mood. And the lawyers are handling it.” He mumbled under his breath.  
Sunghoon can’t help but laugh at his honest thought.

“Yeah, I really don’t want to talk or think about it now, thanks for not asking.” Sunghoon responded earnestly, “and the phone is okay now.”

“Good, I was worried if people can’t contact you if it’s broken.” Jaijin chimed happily.

“About that, hyung, everyone else have been keeping in touch with me after that night. Why didn’t you?” Sunghoon finally seeked clarification.  
Jaijin physically flinched at the question.  
He fidgeted with the can of beer, pondering over how to answer that. Sunghoon didn’t push him for an answer, letting him take all the time he needs.

“I was scared that I might make things worse,” Jaijin murmured.  
“Huh?” Sunghoon’s ears pricked up to listen better.  
Jaijin bit his lip before continuing, “These… these bad things happening to you, I don’t want to affect you more,” he looked at Sunghoon with glistening eyes.  
“What? What do you mean? You are not involved at all, it was all me and my company,” Sunghoon was really confused by Jaijin’s words.

“Do you remember the time we, Sechskies, went to Jeju-do?”  
“For the show?” Jaijin nodded, “Yeah, what about that?”  
“The fortune teller said that I’m the one giving you a lot of stress, and I should stay away from you so that you won’t be unlucky,” Jaijin frowned so hard, trying to hold back from tearing up.

Sunghoon was so taken aback that his jaw literally dropped.  
“Are you serious?” His voice pitched higher.  
Jaijin looked at him solemnly.  
“Haish,” Sunghoon rubbed his temple with his palm.  
“You’re still on to that? That was just for fun, not to be taken seriously, hyung,” Sunghoon crouched in front of Jaijin’s chair.  
“But… but, he said…” Sunghoon put up a finger on Jaijin’s lips to stop him from continuing.

He took a deep breathe, and in a deep tone started to explain, to make it clear to Jaijin,  
“I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again, I was the one that choose you to be in my life, and I intend to keep it that way. I want you to stay close to me and never leave me again, especially not due to some flimsy thing such as fortune telling. You get me?”

Jaijin, seemingly confounded, nodded slowly.  
“I’ll ask again, do you really get me?”  
“Yes, I understand.” he looked up with a regretful look, “I will never distanced myself from you again.”  
Sunghoon grinned, “Good,” without warning, he leaned in and closed the gaps between their lips.  
He then pulled back, looking unfazed, straightening his back while Jaijin was still blushing hard over the kiss.  
“I expected this trip is about comforting me, not the other way around,” Sunghoon playfully said that as he lightly stretched while walking back to his seat.  
Jaijin tighten his fist before swiftly standing and running up to embrace Sunghoon in a backhug.  
“I’m sorry, let me make it up to you and make you feel better,” he whispered into the ear of the increasingly flushed and warm Sunghoon.


End file.
